<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anywhere But Here by DallasWinston98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970059">Anywhere But Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98'>DallasWinston98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy Anderson and Ponyboy Curtis realize their feelings for one another, but their social status' get in the way. The Socs and Greasers are against it. Everyone seems to be against them, will their relationship last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eventual Cherry Valance/Marica, Implied Randy Anderson/Bob Sheldon, Ponyboy Curtis/Randy Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anywhere But Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Anywhere But Here</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Chapter 1</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>  (Randy P.O.V)</em>
</p><p><br/>
    That's it. I was gay. I had known it for a while now but I hadn't been able to admit it to myself until recently. I had to break it off with Marcia but I didn't know how to. I didn't want to be mean, but I just wanted to be blunt and get it over with. I don't think I could tell her I realized I was gay, I would just tell her I wasn't interested in her anymore. I knew it would hurt her, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was still trying to think of a plan, I knew I had to do it to her face. I doubt it would make it any better if I did it through a phone call or a note.</p><p><br/>
    I was sitting in my room, the only light on was my lamp. I had just gotten done studying for a test and I was tempted to call Marcia to have her meet me somewhere so I could end it. I wasn't quite sure where yet, but it wasn't horribly late yet. I figured I could have her meet me here but I didn't want to deal with her breaking down and trying to fix it. I stroked my chin for a moment, maybe I could treat her to a milkshake. I looked over at my phone that rested on my wooden nightstand. I felt my heart start to race in my chest and my hands started to shake. I picked up the phone and began dialing her number. I listened to it ring for a few moments until someone picked up.</p><p><br/>
    "Hello?" Marcia said and I took in a deep breath.</p><p><br/>
   "Hey, umm..what's up?" I asked and scratched the back of my head.</p><p><br/>
    "Oh, hi, Randy. Nothin's really going on, I'm just watching TV with my mom." She said and I could tell by her voice she was smiling. God, I was going to hate myself for this.</p><p><br/>
    "I was wondering if you wanted to get a milkshake with me." I said and she giggled to herself.</p><p><br/>
    "Sure, where do you want to meet?" She asked.</p><p><br/>
    "Dairy Queen, I gotta talk to you about some things." I muttered and she went silent for a moment.</p><p><br/>
    "Oh..okay, Randy. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." </p><p><br/>
    I hung up before she could say she loved me. I didn't want to hear it. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my jacket, it was autumn outside and it was starting to get pretty chilly. My mouth was so dry and I was shaking like a leaf. This needed to be done. I just couldn't lie to myself anymore and I couldn't lie to Marcia anymore.<br/>
    I arrived at the closest Dairy Queen and waited inside for Marcia. I ordered a chocolate milkshake, it was her favorite. I figured having her favorite flavor would make the news just a bit easier to swallow. I hadn't ever broken up with someone before, usually my ex's were the ones who broke up with me. I was just going to do it. </p><p><br/>
    I watched as Marcia walked in and sat in the chair across from me. Her eyebrows were curved in concern as she reached toward my hand, I reluctantly let her take a soft grip on my hand.</p><p><br/>
    "What is it you want to talk about, babe?" She asked and ran her thumb over the back of my hand.</p><p><br/>
    "Marcia, I love you, but things have changed. I've realized things about myself and I just don't think I can be with you anymore." I explained as calmly as possible.</p><p><br/>
    "Are..are you breaking up with me?" She asked, I heard her voice crack and I saw tears well up in her eyes.</p><p><br/>
    "I can't lie to you anymore, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, Marcia, but it's over." I said and slightly pushed the milkshake towards her as I stood.</p><p><br/>
    "That's for you, I'm sorry." I apologized one more time as I hurriedly walked out to my car to get away from her. I needed to get home to calm myself down.</p><p><br/>
  <em>(Marcia P.O.V)</em></p><p><br/>
    I stared at the milkshake Randy had gotten me. He broke up with me, he really wasn't my boyfriend anymore. I wondered what I did wrong, we had been dating for almost a year. I wondered if Bob's death had anything to do with this sudden change, the whole town was sort of gloomy after all those events took place. I picked up the milkshake and carried it with me outside. I walked to my car and stood in front of it for a moment. I felt tears well up in my eyes once again but this time I couldn't hold it back. I began to sob like a baby, I angrily stared at the milkshake in my hand. I growled and hurled at the brick wall of the Diary Queen. I stomped to my car door and climbed in. I jammed my car key into the ignition, I needed to talk to Cherry. She always knew how to cheer me up.</p><p><br/>
    I sobbed to myself in my car for a moment, I needed to get all of it out before I talked with Cherry. I hated crying in front of her, it made me feel weak and childish. Cherry was such a strong woman compared to me, I was just a big crybaby about everything. I turned up the heater in my car and began to peel off my coat. I sat my coat in the passenger seat as I buckled myself in. I wiped the tears off on my sleeves and took a soft grip of my steering wheel.<br/>
    "You're okay, Marcia. You are okay.." I whispered and began backing out of my parking space</p><p><br/>
<em>. . .</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>(Cherry P.O.V.)</em>
</p><p><br/>
  I was staring at my reflection, I had been crying on and off. My eyes were red and puffy, I was a mess. My eye shadow and eye liner had started running down my face, I thought I looked like a depressed pageant queen. The comparison made sense, but I couldn't even bring myself to smile. I tended to cry on and off since Bob died. Some days I could tough it out but tonight, I just wanted to fall apart. Most of the time I tried not to think of him but it was difficult. I thought of how he would smile at me, how he would tease me to get me riled up. I missed him so much and all that was left in my chest was a cold, empty feeling. I sometimes couldn't accept I would never see him, sometimes I even pretended he was away on vacation with his folks. I knew deep down it wasn't true, but it was all that could get me to sleep at night sometimes. </p><p><br/>
  I grabbed my handkerchief and wiped my face, I thought I would make myself presentable. I wasn't sure why, it was late. I wasn't expecting anybody. I was already in my nightgown, I wiped my face one more time. My mind kept drifting back to Bob, I couldn't even get myself to call his parents anymore. I really wanted them to be alright, but how can I help them if I can't even take care of myself? I was glad that Ponyboy's friend survived all this, but  I still couldn't see him. Every time I thought of him I just saw Bob. I knew it wasn't his fault, Bob wasn't always the smartest especially if he was drunk. I knew he acted in self defense, from what I had been told if he hadn't stabbed him he could have very well drowned some kid that night. </p><p><br/>
  I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I turned and raised an eyebrow. I wasn't sure who it could have been, I thought maybe it could have been my mom. </p><p><br/>
  "Yes?" I said loudly, hopefully enough for whoever it was to hear.</p><p><br/>
  The bedroom door creaked open, Marcia stepped into my room. I was surprised to see her, I hadn't seen her in a couple days. We still hung out often, she was my best friend after all. I thought at least I had her. I smiled for a moment but then I noticed the frown on her face. That was strange, Marcia typically had a smile spread across her face. I watched her walk across my bedroom and plopping down onto my bed. I stood from my vanity and moved over to her. </p><p><br/>
  "Marcia? Are you alright?" I asked and rested my hand on her shoulder. </p><p><br/>
  She suddenly burst into tears, she shoved her head into my chest and held onto me as she bawled. I couldn't do much but hold her, my heart broke to see her in such a way. </p><p><br/>
  "What happened? You don't ever cry." I muttered.</p><p><br/>
  "Cherry. .Randy broke up with me." She squeaked and continued to sob. </p><p><br/>
  I didn't know what to say, I had noticed he had been acting odd lately. I didn't blame him, Bob was his best friend after all. He started acting distant from everyone, he couldn't look any of us in the eye anymore. I knew Randy and Marcia had been together for near about a year, he must have really been going through it emotionally. I think everyone was. </p><p><br/>
  "Hey, you know how close he was with Bob. He's probably all messed up." I said.</p><p><br/>
  "So? That makes it right that he broke up with me?" Marcia asked, she sounded angry.</p><p><br/>
  "No, that's not what I'm trying to say." I said, I was worried. She sometimes tended to let her anger get to her on the occasion. </p><p><br/>
  "I'm so angry at him, he thinks he can just throw me away." Marcia growled, she pushed me away some.</p><p><br/>
  "Marcia, I doubt he was glad to have to break up with you." I excused, I started to get worried about what she was going to drag me into.</p><p><br/>
  "I'm just so angry at him." Marcia said. </p><p><br/>
  "Hey, hey, let's just calm down. Let's think about this some other time, okay?" I asked.</p><p><br/>
  Marcia sighed, "okay, fine." </p><p><br/>
  "You wanna stay the night? You can vent to me all you need to." I said, I wasn't really in a good place but I hated seeing her so upset.</p><p><br/>
  "Sure, maybe it will help make me feel better. ." She trailed off, I saw another tear roll down his cheek .</p><p><br/>
  "It will be okay." I said and wiped her tear away. </p><p><br/>
  "I hope so. ." She mumbled.</p><p><br/>
<em>. . .</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>(Randy P.O.V.)</em>
</p><p><br/>
  I was sitting inside of my car and I was parked in front of Ponyboy Curtis' house. I really didn't quite understand why I was there, I just felt like I needed to be at that moment. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, I doubt his two brothers would even let me talk to him. I doubted he would even want to talk to me, though he was rather nice to me the last time he ever talked to me. I hadn't seen him in a couple months, I had been thinking a lot about everything that had happened. </p><p><br/>
  I was tightly gripping the steering wheel of my car, I felt like it was wrong for me to be there. I guess I wasn't wrong, people like me should have not been on that side of town anyway. I reached my hand toward the handle of my car door but pulled it back. I couldn't make myself open the door, but mainly because I still wasn't sure what I was going to do. I looked over at the house, the porch light was on. I had my windows rolled down, the cold air blew through and I shivered. I let my eyes linger on the front porch then I heard yelling. I wasn't sure where it was coming from at first but then I realized it was coming from the house. I was tempted to just speed off right then. <br/>
  I watched the front door burst open then saw someone stomp down the steps. I had to squint some but saw it was Ponyboy. He had a stern, cold look on his face and a deep frown. He opened the gate but then he looked at my car. I'm sure he knew it was me, he continued to stare but then he was distracted. The front door opened again, he glanced back quickly. I couldn't really tell who it was, they yelled at him but he took off running toward my car. I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin, he pulled the door open and jumped in.</p><p><br/>
  "<strong><em>Go!</em></strong>" He yelled, I slammed on the gas out of instinct and took off. </p><p><br/>
  I kept driving, I wasn't even sure where I was supposed to be going. He was quiet but he kept staring out the back windshield. He turned and sat in the seat next to me. He pushed himself up against the door.</p><p><br/>
   "Why are you acting afraid of me when you were the one who hopped in my car?" I asked and glanced over at him.</p><p><br/>
  "I don't know." He mumbled.</p><p><br/>
  "Gonna explain why you jumped into my car like that?" I urged.</p><p><br/>
  "Typical things for me, my older brother hates me and my other brother tries to be the buffer." He explained and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.</p><p><br/>
  "Feels awfully familiar to me, too familiar." He said while lighting his cigarette. </p><p><br/>
  "You and your brother don't get along?" I inquired.</p><p><br/>
  Pony shrugged, "I don't really feel like talking about it right now." </p><p><br/>
  "Where did you expect me to take you?" I asked.</p><p><br/>
  "Anywhere but here. ." He murmured, I could barely hear him.</p><p><br/>
  I didn't know where to take him,  I thought maybe I could sneak him into my house. I didn't really like the idea, but I didn't want to dump him off at some random place. I made my way to my house, I hoped I could find a way to get him in there without being suspicious. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>